gunpowderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Hartmann
Personality Sophia is stubborn, short-tempered, impulsive, aggressive and curses like bearded, one-legged sixty year old sailor. Having acquired this behavior from her father, a stubborn and aggressive business-minded gun trader, one must not mistake her brashness for lack of intelligence. On the contrary, being the daughter of a wealthy businessman means that Sophia has gotten some the best education in Orhurst and achieving top results in the city. When it comes to killing, Sophia does it clean and fast. Most of the time, she only kills if it is necessary. Her methods are quick as she prefers her enemies dead as soon as possible, unless it's personal. She is easily disgusted by corpses and blood, and thus prefers to use cleaner methods over bloody ones. Appearance Sophia stands at a mere height of 5'3. However, despite her looks, she is quite strong - having been sent to the best self-defense schools in Orhurst. She is often found challenging other members and outlaws to arm wrestling matches and even fistfights. Sophia sports shoulder-length, chestnut-colored curly hair which matches her chestnut-colored eyes, which often turn golden when she is casting magic. She is sometimes seen wearing a brown bandanna over her head (mostly used to conceal Nico). Like every other member of the former Culebra clan, Sophia has a symbol tatooed on her left arm - a snake. This tatoo was used to enter Culebra hideouts and is magic-proof, i.e. cannot be copied by impostors. It is now used to commemorate the fall of the clan, and serves no current purpose. Nico is a small Dwarf Chameleon whose color changes based on his mood and/or environment. He has the ability to secrete toxic gas, unlike most of his species. Sophia's attire allows for both comfort and utility. She is usually seen wearing a long-sleeved green undershirt with a small brown jacket. Her gloves are fingerless and preceded by long cyan-colored wristbands which often cover up most of her forearm. On her left arm, there is a hole in her shirt near her biceps - allowing her to display her tatoo whenever necessary. Sophia keeps her money, ammunition weapons in a pouch attached to her belt, which is brown. Along with a brown skirt, she also wears green tight-fit pants that match her shirt. Her boots are brown and made of leather. During cold or rainy weather, she wears a thick leather jacket similar to the one she normally has on (except it is larger and longer), as well as a cyan-colored scarf. History Prior to the start of the RP A few years ago, one would have never had imagined Sophia Hartmann's name to appear among the governments' names of wanted criminals. Sophia was the daughter of Elias Hartmann, a rich salesman who owned most of Jeimas' weapons distributors. She never got to know her mother - according to her father, she was a "waste of a woman anyway". Having made his fortune through a series of aggressive business takeovers, E. Hartmann was a man with a competitive nature and a fiery passion for power gain. Therefore he made sure these qualities were passed on to his daughter Sophia. He enrolled her in the top schools in Orhurst. Always top of her class, Sophia would do whatever it took to get the highest marks in the school - even if it meant threatening students or teachers. After graduation, she immediately enrolled into the healing and medicine program of Skyrith Academy as requested by her father; whom she respected and whose every command she obeyed. She was sixteen at the time. Soon after enrolling, she realized her strategy did not work anymore. Teachers here were sorcerers, much more powerful than those at the schools she attended. So were the students. She immediately requested for her father to remove her from the academy and allow her to be his apprentice and heir to the business. Her father strongly disagreed. He knew his daughter. The moment he would take her in as an apprentice, she would begin rising up the chain of command, eventually taking his place as owner. He explained to her that he had chosen her step-brother as heir to the business. the latter was much less obsessed with success and had a "clearer mind". Sophia was to stay in Skyrith and become a nurse. A week later, Sophia's step-brother was found in his room, pinned to the wall by his shirt, apparently having being stabbed numerous times in the chest. After this incident, Sophia knew she had no place in Orhurst. Disguising herself as a peddler, she took the first carriage to the city of Larkin, having taken only a few boxes of food and her personal firearm which her father had given her. In Larkin, most of the money she made was though petty theft and occasional spying tasks for rich merchants. Despite living in harsh conditions, she never resorted to prostitution, and punished anyone who dared try to seduce her in any way. Three years after her escape from her father's household, Sophia now calls the Barren Lands home. She is now an outlaw working under the notorious Culebra clan, known for their use of poison and disease to execute their crimes. Her Chameleon, Nico, was given to her as an egg at first, typical of members of the Culebra ''clan who receive a pet upon finishing their training. Sophia is surprisingly fond of Nico, and is rarely seen away from him. Now 13 months old, the reptile has gotten accustomed to Sophia and is often seen perching on her shoulder or head. Nico is usually calm and rarely agitated or irritated. It is quite agile and may exhale a small poison cloud as a method of self-defense, which can be used by Sophia on her enemies. Sophia's has a good relationship with her fellow outlaws, and considers them to be her family. being known to be the most success-driven, obsessive and temperamental member in the clan has gained Sophia the respect of many of her leaders and peers. Nowadays her tasks range from robberies to assassinations to escorts. During the RP TBA Weaponry * Poison-tipped Dagger * Classic Revolver * Modified Shotgun (lower spread, higher range/accuracy) Spells Stock Spells: STOCK SPELL LIST * Elemental Burst - Air * Elemental Shield - Air * Minor Healing * Whirlwind * Elemental Shield II - Air Special Spells CUSTOM SPELLS * '''Poison Cloud' - Sophia's Chameleon exhales a poisonous gas which causes skin to burn and occasionally temporary blindness. Sophia may infuse the Chameleon with air magic to increase the size of the poison cloud. Cannot be used repeatedly, and depends on the presence of the Chameleon itself. * Cham-ouflage - Mimicking the powers of a Chameleon, Sophia blends in with the environment and may temporarily take the appearance of any nearby object such as a chair or tree. While in this state, she is incapable of moving, speaking or casting magic. The illusions are also not always perfect - e.g. slight discoloration, presence of a few hairs, inability to function (in the case of machinery), etc. * Chameleon Climb - Mimicking the wall-crawling powers of a Chameleon, Sophia temporarily gains the ability to scale walls with her bare hands. This can apply to a certain extent to gloves and shoes as well. Sophia also gains the ability to jump off walls and immediately grab on to ledges. This spell cannot be used too frequently at the risk of Sophia's grip getting weaker with every use. Crimes & Bounty * Working with the Culebra Clan * Being the Leader of the Sangre Clan * Thievery * Assault * Countless murders * Large Amount of Property Damage * Assisting in the destruction of the town of Wrench Trivia * Sophia is meant to be of German origin, hence the surname Hartmann. * Nico is actually shown to be quite intelligent, understanding human speech and being able to communicate and direct people to where he wants to go. Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Air Magic Users